


Asphyxie

by Daniela Barisone (queenseptienna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/Daniela%20Barisone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla Mirandi & Figli non succedeva quasi mai qualcosa di inaspettato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxie

**Author's Note:**

> Per il **p0rnfest** di fanfic_italia con il prompt: **ORIGINAL F/M, Asfissia**

Alla Mirandi & Figli non succedeva quasi mai qualcosa di inaspettato. Lo studio di avvocatura procedeva nel proprio tran tran abituale senza troppi scossoni, senza particolari novità tra lo studio di un caso e l’altro. Tutto fino al giorno in cui Melissa, la superiore di Antonella, si prese un congedo di maternità anticipata e senza troppi rimpianti li abbandonò tutti quanti nei casini.

Gettato nel caos, il padrone della baracca si ritrovò ad assumere un nuovo avvocato per sostituire Melissa e la scelta ricadde su Luca Manzetti, promettente astro nascente del foro, nonché candidato ideale a ricoprire la mansione di _capo_.

Antonella ebbe il primo grande scossone della propria esistenza nel momento in cui Luca varcò la porta del suo ufficio per presentarsi. Il nuovo arrivato non aveva davvero niente di speciale nell’aspetto – in realtà appariva piuttosto banale, nonostante fosse in forma – ma trasudava controllo e fu forse quello che la colpì più di ogni altra cosa.

L’idea del sesso con un uomo come quello la stordì quando si strinsero la mano e Luca le sorrise senza nemmeno troppa convinzione. Probabilmente la vedeva solo come una segretaria senza attrattiva, con tutti i difetti di una donna che conduceva una vita sedentaria. Forse era così.

 

 

Antonella strinse con tutte le proprie forze il bordo della sua scrivania. Chiusa nello spazio angusto tra il muro e il tavolo, con le gambe sopra di esso, l’unica cosa che poteva fare, oltre a gemere, era di afferrare il ripiano di formica.

Tra le sue gambe aperte stava Luca. Le aveva sollevato la gonna e spostato le mutandine, con il volto sepolto tra le cosce.

Antonella emise un gemito un po’ troppo forte e subito il braccio di Luca scattò verso l’alto per tapparle la bocca, ma impegnato com’era a suggerle l’intimità, la mano mancò il bersaglio e le afferrò la gola. Strinse appena le dita contro quel collo sottile e nella testa di Antonella esplose un universo intero. Un singulto shockato le lasciò le labbra.

Le mancò il fiato per un paio di secondi, ma si rese conto che la mano non le impediva di respirare. Luca alzò la testa e sorrise di fronte all’espressione di puro abbandono della donna e con un ghigno rafforzò la presa.

Era tutto lì.

Nel sottile gioco che si era venuto a creare con un semplice movimento sbagliato.

Antonella vide affiorare negli occhi di Luca tutto il malcelato bisogno di controllo di cui la sua vita era intrisa e lo rovesciò nella stretta che la dominava, ma che non le impediva di respirare correttamente. A fatica forse, ma niente di più.

Nel momento in cui Luca si sollevò e mise la mano libera fra le sue cosce, Antonella si morse il labbro e si lasciò trascinare nel deliquio dell’orgasmo.

 

 

L’idea di indossare una collana scatenava in Antonella il bisogno di un contatto. Ogni sera si toglieva la catena dorata e ogni mattina se la rimetteva, tremando al pensiero delle mani di Luca sul proprio collo.

Mani maschili, forti, tenaci. In grado di esercitare la giusta pressione e prometterle che la strada per il paradiso poteva passare sulla regolazione del respiro.

Non era tanto la mancanza di fiato a farla impazzire: era il controllo di Luca su di sé, l’idea che avrebbe potuto farle qualunque cosa con una sola mano. Era l’immagine dell’essere niente che più che un gioco tra le mani di qualcuno a eccitarla.

Uscì di casa e salì sul tram che l’avrebbe portata in ufficio e da Luca. Lui l’aspettava seduto alla propria scrivania, alzando appena la testa quando lei entrò. Le rivolse un’occhiata di pochi istanti, ma lo sguardo si incatenò proprio alla collana e Antonella si portò le mani alla gola con un sussulto.

Luca ghignò prima di ritornare al lavoro sulle scartoffie che gli intasavano la scrivania.

 

 

La sera si fermarono entrambi oltre l’orario con la sempreverde scusa di finire del lavoro arretrato. Nonostante fosse evidentemente una scusa, nessuno fece domande. Antonella riuscì a fingersi abbastanza presa dalle pratiche da archiviare e promise di andarsene solo mezz’ora più tardi.

Quando l’ufficio si svuotò e nessuno fu più in giro, Luca si presentò. Le andò incontro e si sedette sulla scrivania, accarezzandole distrattamente la collana. Dopo poco le sollevò i capelli e trovò il gancio che la teneva unita e la slacciò, gettandola sul tavolo.

Non parlavano quasi mai. L’unico suono che Luca adorava sentire era il suono strozzato degli ansiti di Antonella, la difficoltà del suo respiro.

Luca l’aiutò ad alzarsi e la fece stendere sulla scrivania. Come un copione già scritto le spinse la gonna sulle cosce e le sfilò gli slip, esponendola al suo sguardo impietoso.

Niente preliminari. Niente coccole. Niente, se non il braccio di Luca che scattava e le dita a ghermirle la gola.

Antonella gemette e quasi gridò quando lui la trascinò a sé con la mano libera e la fece andare incontro al suo sesso. Luca sprofondò nel calore bruciante della sua intimità e rafforzò la presa sul collo. Il controllo prese il sopravvento, Antonella poteva respirare solo quando lui lo avrebbe deciso e sarebbe venuta quando le sarebbe stata concessa la grazia di farlo.

I movimenti furono frenetici sin dall’inizio: più Luca spingeva, più la mano sulla gola la stringeva e Antonella gorgogliò per la mancanza d’aria e la totale, disarmante, mancanza di controllo sulla situazione. Luca si abbassò per suggerle un seno attraverso la camicetta di seta e Antonella si inarcò per il piacere.

L’orgasmo le risalì il ventre e le esplose nel cervello quando Luca la lasciò andare nell’esatto istante in cui iniziò a soffocare.

 

 

Quando Melissa ritornò per riprendere in mano il proprio posto di lavoro, il Mirandi dovette a malincuore non rinnovare il contratto a Luca, che però volò verso nuovi lidi senza alcuna preoccupazione. Uno studio prestigioso aveva già richiesto la sua presenza per una nuova sostituzione.

Antonella fu l’unica a rimanerne sconvolta: al di fuori della vita lavorativa, Luca non aveva mai voluto avere contatti con lei. I loro fugaci e focosi amplessi si tenevano esclusivamente nell’ufficio di lei, così da non avere nulla a legarli al di fuori di esso.

Lui l’aveva dominata nell’ennesimo modo e, senza ombra di dubbio, l’aveva lasciata del tutto senza fiato.


End file.
